Gruby i Medyk z TF2
>Graj w team fortress 2 >arena mode >cały team ruszył jak debile i umarł >jedyne co zostało to ja i heavy (czy jak kto woli gruby), akurat lubiłem grac medykiem >wróciłem do bazy i widziałem że heavy jest AFK >po chwili wrócił do gry >”OH DRUŻYNO BARDZO PRZEPRASZAM” brzmiał jakby miał jedzenie w ustach >z tej wypowiedzi mogłem powiedzieć ze miał autyzm czy coś, od tego momentu używał dźwięków grubego >cały czas używał do mnie „DOCTOR” >Niebieski team przybył >”DOKTORZE NAŁĄDUJ MNIE KIEDY PRZYBĘDZIE WRÓG. TERAZ DOKTORZE, NAŁADUJ!” >użyłem naładowania i umiejętności uber, a ten zabił cały wrogi team >dodał mnie do znajomych na steamie >każdą grę jaką graliśmy ja brałem medyka a on grubego >zawsze krzyczał i śmiał sie podczas bitwy używając dźwięków grubego >zawsze dziękował mi „JESTEŚ WSPANIAŁYM DOKTOREM” >myślałem że jest biedny ponieważ nie miał żadnej innej gry oprócz TF 2 >raz się odezwał swoim głosem „Doktorze, pieniądze są potrzebne, musze zbierać pieniądze, ale ciężko teraz uzbierać pieniądze” >brzmiał bardzo smutno więc spytałem się go czy widział filmik meet the medic >odpowiedział, że nie więc wysłałem mu linka >był bardzo rozradowany i podniecony, zaczął się pytać o moment w którym medyk wymienia serce na nowe >pytał się czy jest możliwe otrzymać nowe serce z opcją uber >powiedziałem że transplantacja serca jest możliwa, ale bez uber >znów się zasmucił >”może, w przyszłości…” >dał dźwięk śmiechu grubego i powiedział „WIĘC DOKTORZE, GRUBY BĘDZIE CZEKAŁ NA PRZYSZŁOŚĆ” >kilka tygodni potem >napisał do mnie „Doktorze, Gruby nie będzie dzisiaj grał” >nic nie napisał następnego dnia >na steamie miał nick Gruby jako, że tylko nim grał i go uwielbiał >otrzymałem wiadomość „DOKTORZE, gruby nie czuje się za dobrze, próbowałem z innymi medykami, ale żaden nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobry jak ty, DOKORZE” >wysłał mi to kiedy już spałem, nie wiedziałem gdzie on k***a mieszka >zawsze zostawiałem komputer na noc włączony, dlatego otrzymałem tę wiadomość >ostatnia wiadomość brzmiała „DOKTORZE, Gruby musi już iść. Ale nie bój się tych siusiu majtków z drugiej drużyny. Jesteś dobrym doktorem. Z tobą, zawsze było dobre zwycięstwo. Gruby dołączy do Ciebie w przyszłości” >w czasie kiedy odczytałem tę wiadomość był już offline >nie wrócił online przez rok >wczoraj wrócił online >przywitałem go i napisałem czemu nie był tak długo >to była jego mama >Dawid(gruby) umarł na niewydolność serca, bardzo mi przykro. Czy ty jesteś tym doktorem którym tak dużo mówił? Jesteś jego jedynym znajomym na steamie. Zawsze opowiadał jak on i Doktor byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i zawsze prowadzili do zwycięstwa. Nie rozumiałam o czym on mówił ale byłam szczęśliwa że on był szczęśliwy. Za każdym razem kiedy siedział przy komputerze był uśmiechnięty, nigdy nie widziałam go radośniejszego. Zawsze długo siedział ponieważ chciał cały czas grać z jego Doktorem. Dziękuję Ci za to że sprawiałeś że był szczęśliwy. Sprzedaje jego komputer ponieważ nigdy nie byliśmy bogaci. Jakbyśmy byli on by tu ciągle był. Chciałam zobaczyć co było na jego komputerze. Dziękuję Ci raz jeszcze” >nigdy nie odpisałem >siedziałem wryty godzinami w monitor Kategoria:Pasta